digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whispered
Whispered's Type *Whispered is a Virus Digital Lifeform. Is he not? Kid Sonic 01:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :No, he is not. 03:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :How and why? Kid Sonic 06:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Because there's not a single source even suggesting he is? 15:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Merge Why is this not just an entry on Apollomon's page? 07:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Well they are two separate entities as shown when they both appear separately in Prison Land. Dude0001 (talk) 08:09, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :As are Axemon and SkullKnightmon, yet they act as a joint being as their primary appearance. 14:21, December 3, 2014 (UTC) But there is still need to differentiate when it is SkullKnightmon acting on his accord even if his is in his AxeKnightmon/DarkKnightmon form with Axemon/DeadlyAxemon. Dude0001 (talk) 23:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::That's not how we've ever handled this kind of thing. We cover the form's characterization for that form (ex. Imperialdramon), not attributing it to one of the component entities. Well in some cases that might be the way to handle it. Attributing the form's characterisation to one of the component entities that is. I would say that is necessary with AxeKnightmon/DarkKnightmon as most of it does come from SkullKnightmon. Likewise with Apollomon Whispered, the form's behaviour is attributed to Whispered not Apollomon. Dude0001 (talk) 01:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :In my own way, I'm torn. I consider Apollomon and Whispered separate characters, but they do act as a gestalt entity for all intents and purposes, and when the main entity is gestalt (like Millenniummon) we put all component forms on the same page. Lanate (talk) 02:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) But if they act like a gestalt entity, it was only because Bagramon inserted Whispered into Apollomon and modified the later's program so that their individual data was closely linked as explained by Wisemon. Dude0001 (talk) 03:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::That doesn't change that Whispered's sole presence in the fiction is as an alternate personality of Apollomon. It's not even made clear whether Whispered was ever separate from Apollomon, or whether it was something Bagramon created within Apollomon. ::As far as characterization goes, I would recommend a joint page -- their history is just too conjoined to treat it as nothing more than analagous to a Jogress, and Apollomon gets basically one action (being reborn and immediately digifusing) that's not totally centered on his relationship with Whispered. ::As far as the species page goes, yeah, this page should be separate, but it should cover only the generic stuff as with D-Reaper (is being transformed into). 14:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually, would this even need a species page? There's nothing to indicate that it's anything more than a character. Lanate (talk) 02:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I guess, since it only appears as a viral subpersonality of Apollomon, I'm just unclear on what precedent that would construct in relation to Jormungandr, D-Reaper, etc -- although Jormungandr and D-Reaper are both mentioned outside of the anime fiction proper, so there's that. 06:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to but in at this point but this is where I felt it was necessary to add something to the converstaion. Doesn't Yuu/Ewan state that Bagramon "installed" Whispered in Apollomon (SkullKnightmon/(DarkKnightmon/AxeKnightmon) had nothing to do with Whispered's creation, he merely agreed with the initiative to insert him into Apollomon. To say both Bagramon and SkullKnightmon/(DarkKnightmon/AxeKnightmon) both agreed with placing Whispered inside Apollomon)? Actually Apollomon does more than one action that isn't toally centered on his relationship with Whispred: First of all, after destroying Whispered in Prison Land, he sends Taiki, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Olegmon's souls back to their bodies while sacrificing himself against the remaining five Death Generals (Dorbickmon, NeoVamdemon, Zamielmon, Splashmon and Gravimon). After his second rebirth, he helps the others in overcoming DarknessBagramon's attack. Then yes, he is DigiXrosed/DigiFused with all the others to form Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. Just stating that he does at least three actions that are not totally centered on his relationship with Whispered. Yggdrasil 7D6 (talk) 10:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm really unclear on what you're trying to say, but from what I can decipher, I don't see why it would change that Whispered and Apollomon are overwhelmingly a gestalt entity that would be best served by covering on one page. 15:48, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible to create separate pages for Apollomon (Xros Wars/Fusion) and Whispered if Whispered is given more characterisation on his page? Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 02:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :No. This has already been discussed. 15:16, January 2, 2016 (UTC)